Obsesión
by Geraldine D Lestrange
Summary: despues de huir de la batalla el recuerdo de un beso y el olor del otro se convertiran en una obsesión. una obsesión que se le ha arraigado en lo más profundo de su ser.


**Obsesión (Luna Lovegood & Fenrir Greyback) **

**Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J.K Rowling. este documento NO tiene fin de lucros.**

La guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, estábamos a las afueras del castillo a la espera de la orden del lord para poder atacar.

La espera me estaba desesperando, a solo unos pasos de mi había miles de niños de carne fresca y inocencia a flor de piel; me relamí los labios al imaginarme enterrando mis afilados dientes en tantos niños inocentes, sentir su sangre fresca discurrir por mi boca, sus gritos de auxilio…

-Diviértanse- mascullo el lord oscuro dando así la orden de atacar. Rápidamente me encamine hacia el castillo donde me esperaban tantas carnes inocentes.

Mordía, descuartizaba y mutilaba a cuanto niño se me atravesara, todo se tiño del vivo rojo de la sangre al destrozar a un niño de onces años que estaba escondido tras una armadura, mi ropa esta bañada en sangre y rasgadas en algunas partes, rasguños que habían hecho algunos mocosos infelices en un vano intento de escapar.

Hora y media después caminaba por los pasillos apartando a los mocosos que se me atravesaban y es que por mas sangre y carne fresca que había en el castillo había algo que faltaba, algo que no me satisfacía, necesitaba calmar esas ansias que me estaban carcomiendo sin razón alguna, era la primera vez que no me satisfacía tanto la carne fresca. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vi a una bonita chica a pocos pasos de mi, tal ves ella tuviera lo que tanto ansiaba lo que los demás no tenia.

Y me abalance sobre ella tirándola al piso, me puse sobre ella agarrándola fuertemente de las muñecas y lleve mi boca hasta su cuello dispuesto a morderlo.

-Disculpe señor ¿podría dejar de morder a todo el que se cruce en su camino?, recuerde que esto es un colegio no un restaurante de hombres lobo- mascullo una voz soñador aunque un poco irritada detrás de mi- ¿podría soltar a Lavender por favor?

Me levante de un salto y quede frente a frente a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y mirada inocente y soñadora. ¿Quién se creía esa rubia para hablarme así, como un igual? Me acerque unos pasos más para intimidarla pero la chica no se movió ni un ápice. Esa chica no se asustaba ante mi presencia, abrí la boca para reclamarle por hablarme de esa manera pero una corriente de aire le alboroto los cabellos, llenando mis fosas nasales de un delicioso olor, un olor a vainilla, frutas tropicales y algo que no podía identificar.

Ella, era ella lo que necesitaba para calmar mis ansias, era ella la que me satisficiera por completo.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces me abalance contra ella estrellándola contra la pared sin importarme si se hacia daño o no. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par- tranquila mi luna por ahora no te voy a morder- dije, claro que conocía a la rubia si todos los mortifagos hablaban de ella era la loca, la lunática amiga de Harry Potter.

Y la bese, la bese con esa fuerza bruta que me caracterizaba, mis manos la agarraban fuertemente de sus cabellos enredándolos. Al principio Lovegood se resistió golpeándome y empujándome pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente, Pero poco después se dio por vencida y correspondió al beso, primero de una manera lenta, dulce y reprimida pero después con la misma fiereza y necesidad. La sangre y la saliva se mesclaban en nuestras bocas mientras nuestras lengua danzaban salvajemente sus manos se posaron en mi cuello acercándome mas a ella.

Pero de repente una bola me golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza provocando que me tambaleara un poco, levante la mirada y vi a la vieja loca de Trelawney en lo alto de la escalera con varias bolas de cristal en las manos.

-¡Depravado! ¡Suéltala o te la veras conmigo!- exclamo la profesora de adivinación.

-Vieja loca- masculle con los dientes apretados acercándome de nuevo a la rubia pero esta vez con la intensión de morderla.

-¡Te lo advertí!- grito Trelawney antes de lanzarme dos bolas seguidas que me dieron de lleno en la cabeza, dejándome inconsciente en el piso.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, todo estaba oscuro a excepción por una pequeña fogata a unos cuantos pasos, mire a mi alrededor estaba en un bosque, "¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿Qué había pasado con el innombrable? ¿Quién había ganado?...

-Al fin despiertas- mascullo una voz masculina a mis espaldas, con la velocidad de los de mi raza me puse de pie de un salto y encare al desconocido- veo que no has perdidos tus reflejos aunque deberías adelgazar un poco pesas una tonelada- dijo socarronamente Scabior.

-¿Que paso Scabior, donde estoy?- pregunte volviendo a sentarme ya que sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

En el bosque de Dean- respondió Scabior caminando hacia la fogata y depositando la leña que llevaba entre los brazos al lado de la fogata-quien- tu- sabes y Potter están desaparecidos- añadió restándole importancia.

-¡¿Qué?- grite eso era imposible hace unos instantes teníamos el control de todo, la guerra estaba casi ganada y ahora estaban desaparecidos -¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

-Potter y quien- tu- sabes estaban peleando cuando una luz violeta se los trago- informo el carroñero sentándose frente a mi- la mayoría logramos escapar pero a muchos lo capturaron y si no fuera por mi que te vi inconsciente tu ya estarías en azkaban- acoto

Me quede pensativo "¿y ahora que iba a pasar? ¿Qué pasaría con todos los allegados del lord oscuro? ¿Qué haríamos de ahora en adelante? ¿Qué habrá pasado con la hermosa rubia?" un momento ¿Qué hacia yo pensando en lunática Lovegood? Levante la mirada al cielo y me fije que ya estaba amaneciendo- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- Pregunte fijándome que cuando me desmaye estaba amaneciendo.

-Unas cuantas horas- respondió Scabior restándole importancia. No podía ser unas cuantas horas nada más pero no dije nada.

-Bueno Greyback después seguiremos esta agradable charla por ahora tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro a menos que quieras terminar como los demás- dijo el carroñero una hora después en la que estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia.

Me puse en pie y lo ayude a borrar cualquier rastro que delatara nuestra presencia en aquel lugar, después nos desaparecimos en un pequeño pueblo donde mientras Scabior buscaba un lugar yo entre en un pequeño abasto donde cogí unos panecillos, enlatados y demás provisiones. Ahora tenia que buscar a Scabior ¿Dónde se había metido? Lo encontré en una pequeña granja abandonada donde desayunamos un par de huevos fritos y panecillos.

Después de desayunar empezamos a planear lo que íbamos a hacer de ahora en adelante, sabíamos que no podíamos aparecernos en el mundo mágico porque nos iban a capturar y encerrar como a unos perros sarnosos entonces acordamos que teníamos que refugiarnos en el norte de Inglaterra, después veríamos como ayudar a los demás

La noche llego rápidamente, hacia un frio infernal y la pequeña fogata no nos calentaba, estaba acostado pero no tenia sueño, entonces recordé a la rubia, ese olor que me enloqueció y me di de cuenta que la ansiaba, ansiaba su sangre, su carne, su cuerpo, y jure que la iba tener debajo de mi gimiendo y pidiendo clemencia como que me dejaba de llamar Fenrir Greyback.

Un mes, un mes había pasado desde la desaparición del lord oscuro, un mes sin saber nada del mundo mágico, un mes recorriendo toda la zona del norte de gran Bretaña. Un maldito mes donde no había dejado de pensar en lunática Lovegood, en su olor, en su sabor, en su manera de besar, en su delicadeza, ¡maldición! Tenia que hacer algo para sacármela de la cabeza.

Obsesión, en eso se había convertido lovegood en una maldita obsesión que no me dejaba dormir, comer, ni pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.

Ya era de madrugada y otra vez no podía dormir, así que me levante de la destartalada cama (estábamos en una pequeña casa abandona a las afueras de un pueblo) y Salí de la casa sin rumbo fijo, no tenia sentido quedarme ahí pensando en esa maldita rubia.

Camine hasta que llegue a un bosque, tal vez estar entre los arboles la sacaría de mi cabeza, entonces me adentre al bosque donde después de media hora caminando en círculos escuche un ruido y me encamine hacia alla.

La guerra estaba por comenzar, todos nos estábamos preparando, pero mientras todos estaban nerviosos y temerosos de lo que pudiera sucederles yo en lo único en que pensaba era que teníamos que salir victoriosos por el bien de mi mundo, por el bien de mi salud mental (aunque muchos creyeran que yo estaba loca) porque desde que Voldemort había regresado mi mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos los nargles estaban desapareciendo, los torposoplos se habían triplicado y estaban causando estragos mientras lo snorkacks estaban muriendo sin razón aparente…

BUM

Una gran explosión fue el aviso de que la batalla había comenzado, todo se volvió un gran caos todos corrían de lado a lado tratando de impedir el paso a los mortifagos.

Estaba corriendo hacia la torre de astronomía cuando vi al hombre- lobo llamado Greyback atacando a un niño de once años y me dirigí hacia el.

-¿Luna que haces?- susurro Neville agarrándome del brazo- vamos nos necesitan allá riba- añadió sin esperar respuesta jalándome hacia las escaleras.

Más o menos hora y media después llegue al gran comedor y vi otra vez al hombre- lobo atacando a una chica me acerque a el y me fije que la chica era Lavender, una chica que siempre me trato muy mal pero por eso no iba a dejar que ese hombre la devorara.

-Disculpe señor ¿podría dejar de morder a todo el que se cruce en su camino?, recuerde que esto es un colegio no un restaurante de hombres lobo- mascullé un poco irritada - ¿podría soltar a Lavender por favor?

Fenrir Greyback se separo de Lavender de un salto y quedo frente a mi, se veía muy molesto por la interrupción dio unos pasos hacia mi pero yo no me moví seguí mirándolo con decisión, entonces Greyback se abalanzo sobre mi empujándome contra la pared- tranquila mi luna por ahora no te voy a morder- dijo socarronamente a unos centímetros de mi boca.

Y me beso, me beso con tanta fiereza que mi cabeza se estrello contra la pared causándome un fuerte dolor, sus manos estaban agarrándome fuertemente de los cabellos. No sabia que hacer estaba asqueada, ¿Cómo se atrevía besarme ese asqueroso hombre bañado en sangre? Lo golpee, lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en un vano intento de que me soltara, pero mientras mas lo golpeaba y empujaba más fuerte me jalaba los cabellos. Después de un rato me di por vencida, sabia que no me iba a soltar así que lo deje hacer, quizás se cansara y me dejara en paz, pero poco después no pude resistirme Greyback besaba de maravilla y no pude hacer otra cosa que responderle con la misma intensidad, la sangre había pasado a un segundo plano ya no me asqueaba sino todo lo contrario.

Entonces Greyback se separa bruscamente de mi, y me fijo en una bola de crista que había en el piso, levanto la mirada y veo a la profesora de adivinación gritando algo ininteligible para poco después lanzarle dos bolas seguidas al hombre- lobo que le dieron justo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ya te puedes ir niña, no te hará daño- escuche que me decía la profesora Trelawney. Agache la mirada y vi un hilillo de sangre saliendo de la cabeza de Greyback- vete- apremio Trelawney.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Ginny acercándose a mi- ven Harry y Voldemort están paliando- dijo después de que asentí.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos hasta donde estaba la multitud pero lo único que pudimos ver fue un haz de luz violeta, entonces todo se lleno de murmullos, los mortifagos empezaron a desaparecer y los aurores capturaban a cuanto mortifago podían.

-¿Hermione donde esta Harry?- pregunto Ginny al verla llorando en una esquina junto a Ron-

-No… no esta de…desapareció junto a Vo…Voldemort- respondió Hermione entre sollozos.

Mientras Hermione, Ginny, Ron y muchos otros lloraban yo en lo único que hacia era pensar en el hombre lobo en su olor a tabaco, sudor y sangre, en su sabor a whisky de fuego y sangre, en su forma de besar, en su fuerza, y es que desde que Fenrir Greyback me beso veía al mundo de otra forma ya los nargles, los snorkacks y los torposoplos habían perdido importancia, solo podía pensar en el.

Un mes había pasado desde la desaparición de Harry, un mes en el que el mundo mágico había perdido poco a poco las esperanzas de que regresaran, en el que cada vez había mas muertes y desapariciones, un mes en el que Ginny no había vuelto a hablar algo que me preocupaba mucho ya que ella siempre fue muy vivaracha, un mes que no sabia nada de Greyback.

Un maldito mes en el que por culpa de el, de Fenrir Greyback mi mundo se había destruido casi por completo ya que la constante intromisión del recuerdo del beso no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea el.

Se había convertido en una obsesión para mi, al principio pensé que se trataba de mi lado bondadoso ese lado que solo podía ver las cosas buenas de las personas y es que no lo veía como un maldito hombre- lobo que mataba niños inocentes por diversión, lo veía como un hombre con un gran dolor en su interior. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo me di de cuenta que no tenia nada que ver con la lastima, lo que sentía por el era una fuerte atracción.

Y es que muchas veces me encontré deseando volver a verlo, volver a besarlo, tenerlo cerca muy cerca de mí pero eso no podría ser, nunca pasaría una cosa así.

Ya era de madrugada y como muchas otras noches no podía dormir así que me levante de mi cómoda cama me cambie de ropa y salí de mi casa sin rumbo fijo.

Caminaba por las afueras del pueblo cuando vi una bandada de torposoplos revoloteando en la nada, me pare en seco hace mucho que no los veía además era muy raro ver a tantos torposoplos juntos sin ninguna persona cerca.

Lentamente me acerque a ellos con la intención de atraparlos pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos salieron volando rumbo al bosque. Rápidamente los seguí quizás cazando a los torposoplos podía olvidar a cierto hombre- lobo.

Al adentrarme al bosque no había rastro de los torposoplos, llegue a un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz de la luna pero no había rastros de ellos simplemente habían desaparecido.

Desilusionada me senté en un tronco caído y mire al cielo, pero el crujido de una rama hizo que me levantara de un salto asustada.

-¿Quién anda hay?- pregunte y me sorprendí al escuchar mi voz normal y segura. Otra rama crujió y pude distinguir una sombra entre los arboles- ¿Quién eres?- pregunte a la sombra. El desconocido camino unos cuantos pasos y se dejo ver.

No, no podía ser el, el causante de mi desvelo estaba parado frente a mi- hola Lovegood- dijo caminando hacia mi.

-Greyback- susurre, no lo podía creer ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto? ¿Cuántas veces había deseado escuchar su voz? Muchas y ahora lo tenia frente a mi.

-Creo que tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente- dijo Greyback en un susurro ronco en mí oído.

Y sin más me beso, con la misma fuerza que la primera vez, mis manos volaron a su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia mí, mientras sus manos se posaban en mi cintura, el beso se hizo cada vez mas profundo, nuestros pulmones reclamaban oxigeno pero ninguno de los dos se quería separar del otro. Hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo evidente y nos tuvimos que separar unos milímetro.

El agarro un mecho de cabello y se lo llevo a la nariz inhalando fuertemente- delicioso- gruño antes de empujarme contra un árbol y volver a besarme.

Mientras me besaba escuche como desgarraba mi camisa, en pocos segundos estaba completamente desnuda frente a la audaz y lujuriosa mirada del hombre- lobo.

Después de un minuto que me pareció una eternidad el por fin hablo- hermosa- fue lo único que dijo antes de hacer un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta uno de mis pechos donde mordisqueo, lamio y chupo cada centímetro de piel, haciéndome gemir suavemente.

-Los torposoplos me trajeron hasta ti- dije de repente.

-¿Los que?- pregunto él separándose uno centímetros para mirarme confundido

-Los torposoplos- respondí, Greyback no dijo nada pero me miro como si estuviera completamente loca antes de seguir besando mordisqueando y lamiendo mis senos, claro sabia que no me creería pero por ahora no pensaría en eso.

Al sentir su lengua bajando por mi vientre un placentero escalofrió me recorrió. El se arrodillo frente a mí y empezó a esparcir pequeños besos por mi muslo.

-no… no pensa…pensaras hacer e-eso- murmure entre jadeos

-relájate que te va a gustar- dijo antes de besarme justo hay en el centro de mi ser donde poco después empezó a lamer chupar y mordisquear.

No podía parar de gemir y en que ese hombre hacia maravillas con la legua. Pocos minutos después me convulsioné debido al potente orgasmo.

Cuando volví en mi Greyback estaba completamente desnudo frente a mi mirándome co una sonrisa malvada, lo mire con una mezcla de miedo y deseo, el se acerco y me volvió a besar agarrándome una pierna y poniéndola en su cintura, esa fue la invitación para subir la otra.

Y sin romper el beso me penetro, un fuerte dolor me invadió, con un gemido de dolor rompí el beso, Greyback me miraba entre sorprendido y furioso. El dolor se estaba mitigando y sentí la necesidad de moverme, así que lo hice primero lentamente y después cada vez mas rápido provocando que el gimiera y se empezara a mover frenéticamente hasta que el orgasmo llego.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- pregunto rato después

-¿El que?- pregunte confundida.

-Que eras virgen- respondió el exasperado.

-No me pareció importante- respondí besándolo

FIN


End file.
